060216 - HM Online!
09:49 -- atypicalTyrant AT began trolling hermeticMonophobe HM at 21:49 -- 09:49 AT: hello 09:49 HM: ∴ Aaisha? Hello! 09:52 AT: mmm this is my first time seeing one of your guys' handles um 09:53 AT: which handmaiden did i manage to get a hold of? 09:54 HM: ∴ Ah, this would be Meira. Moira is hecateanMatriarch. Our handles are backwards of our names. 09:55 HM: ∴ So association would be like... Meira has an E, despite me lacking Eyes, and despite not being Moira, my handle has O's. 09:55 AT: oh!! okay that makes a lot of sense 09:55 AT: ill remember that thank you! 09:55 AT: and.. how are you doing since that? 09:55 HM: ∴ Moira has eyes, so she still has O's, and her handle doesn't contain them. 09:56 HM: ∴ A little upset, since it seems to have been for nothing. 09:56 HM: ∴ But I'll manage. 09:56 AT: haha yes. im sorry 09:57 AT: i will hopefully be doing something to improve that 09:58 HM: ∴ Nyarla offered something like that as well. A lesson that is easily repaired is not a lesson learned, so I will have to decline. 09:59 AT: ah offering to regain your eyes you mean? 09:59 HM: ∴ Yes. 09:59 AT: that is understandable 09:59 AT: howevver my aim is more to make it so it wasnt for nothing 09:59 AT: he doesnt get to stay doouble dead unless im the one ripping his heart out 09:59 AT: or lorrea 10:00 HM: ∴ Moreso, if Nyarla is concerned with fixing it, it means he cares a little bit. He's just not to the point where he realized quite what it was for. 10:00 AT: mmmmm 10:00 HM: ∴ I'm finding the suspension of his death a little strange, myself. 10:01 HM: ∴ Though I think he's being gone easy on. 10:02 AT: by libby? 10:02 HM: ∴ I mean, I would have expected him to learn something by now. 10:02 AT: you would wouldnt you? 10:03 AT: i didnt realize how much of a brick wall my words were hitting 10:03 HM: ∴ I'm starting to think its impossible. I haven't seen a Time player this incompetent since... 10:03 HM: ∴ ... my how the mind degrades over time. I wonder. 10:03 AT: ?? 10:03 AT: are time players always like this 10:03 HM: ∴ Absolutely not. 10:04 AT: oh good 10:04 AT: can we get a return on ours then 10:04 AT: both of them 10:05 HM: ∴ If only your worlds were not destroyed. 10:05 AT: well drat 10:05 HM: ∴ It's a flaw of the game, I admit, but we have no way to fix it without progressing. 10:07 AT: you're talking about the scratch right? 10:08 HM: ∴ Hm? Oh I wonder who it is that's been gossiping... 10:09 AT: no sorry i just assumed since well... fixing the players would mean a reset wouldnt it? 10:11 HM: ∴ Hmmm. 10:11 HM: ∴ I've been thinking about that. 10:11 HM: ∴ For what its worth, I think you should continue on your way as if that is not an option. 10:11 HM: ∴ Hard work is rewarded, after all. 10:12 AT: is it? i hadnt noticed 10:12 AT: id planned to 10:12 AT: ive been wondering if i can ressurrect dead players for a while now 10:12 HM: ∴ It could be worth a try. 10:12 HM: ∴ I mean, worst case scenario, they're still dead, yes? 10:13 HM: ∴ It can be tragic figuring out one's powers. 10:13 AT: that reminds me of my denizen actually 10:14 HM: ∴ Hm? 10:14 AT: let them live as a pawn to fate or kill them to free them from it 10:14 AT: apparently those are our only two options 10:14 HM: ∴ Who is your denizen? 10:14 AT: the three norns 10:14 HM: ∴ Do they wish to die? 10:14 HM: ∴ Have you asked them what they want? 10:19 AT: the way they spoke it sounded like they did 10:19 AT: but i havent asked 10:20 AT: they just said the only way to end urda's sadness is to die 10:21 HM: ∴ Did Urda want to die? 10:23 AT: ug h i just rememebered something annoying but um 10:24 AT: she's constantly crying because of the inevitability of all things 10:25 AT: it was just... really irritating 10:25 AT: how they were talking 10:26 HM: ∴ don't you control doom to an extent? 10:26 HM: ∴ Can't you change the inevitability? 10:26 HM: ∴ Just a thought. 10:26 AT: yes 10:27 AT: if im understanding merrow right 10:27 AT: i can create fate 10:27 AT: which i plan to do, give them a third choice 10:27 HM: ∴ Lorrea told me a grub is around and needs to be moved? 10:28 AT: yes! the mothergrub 10:28 AT: um they reproduce our species in a broad sense of the word 10:28 AT: i guess? 10:29 HM: ∴ Yes. I was told. So this is of... importance to your species. 10:29 AT: yes 10:29 AT: i think its important to lorrea too 10:29 AT: last i knew she accidentally prototyped her lusus which was also a mothergrub 10:29 AT: so 10:29 AT: i think that's been bothering her 10:30 HM: ∴ I understand. 10:32 HM: ∴ I already mentioned a soft plan to her, but I don't know how well everyone controls themselves, so there's always a chance it will all end in disaster. 10:32 HM: ∴ But that's where you come in. 10:33 AT: ?? you mean keeping the disaster from happening 10:34 HM: ∴ I think so. 10:34 AT: i dont think im v good for leadering rn 10:34 AT: unless you mean the healing part of being a sylph? 10:35 HM: ∴ I've made errors in assuming before though. Teams may repeat aspects and classes, and even in the same configuratons, but the quests on the lands are often tailored to personalities and personal histories, and your group has already jumped headfirst into relationship drama. 10:35 HM: ∴ I... wouldn't call it healing.... per se.... 10:36 AT: HA yes relationship drama mm 10:36 AT: ive been wondering about that portion of my class honestly 10:36 AT: lorrea says hello! 10:37 HM: ∴ Hello Lorrea. 10:37 AT: ive managed to heal injuries but im not sure.. what healing fate looks like 10:38 HM: ∴ Hmm. 10:38 AT: ive started imagining it like a string? 10:38 HM: ∴ I think something that may help is to try to do it more often. 10:38 HM: ∴ It is indeed like a string. And it connects to each event. 10:38 HM: ∴ Each action, each word. 10:38 AT: yes nyarla's situation is making me consider merrow's words a bit more 10:38 AT: that sometimes to heal i have to cut something away 10:39 HM: ∴ This is also true. Carrying dead weight doesn't help anyone. 10:39 HM: ∴ Even if feelings are strong, the infection spreads. 10:39 AT: as i have learned the hard way.. 10:40 HM: ∴ I've read many journals of various players, and Sylph has meant something different to each of them. 10:41 AT: has it? im not sure how many interpertations one can make on a class 10:41 AT: well.. i guess it depended some on their aspect too? 10:43 HM: ∴ One of the more interesting reads was a Sylph of Breath, and they believed their powers to be much like a creeping darkness, more of a selfishness. They wrote that they found it easier to "heal" themselves, but it wasn't a healing that made sense, more of a soothing. They felt that it didn't set them apart from any other normal creature of their species at all, and if anything they were MORESO p 10:43 HM: art of their species than before. This is vague, I understand... 10:44 HM: ∴ The last entry was several pages of regrets on their selfishness, and they talked about how many things could have gone different if only they knew to carry others along with them on their journey. I'm not sure how much is directly related or not. 10:44 HM: ∴ Again, each land and person is different, and each quest as well. 10:44 AT: libby said the same about the lands.. 10:45 HM: ∴ Each time I treat the classes or aspects as a solid set of rules and guidelines, I am always proven wrong. 10:45 HM: ∴ I think we may never get a true answer. 10:45 AT: sylph sounds like a more selfless class to me.. 10:45 HM: ∴ I think though, the best way to view yourself right now is as a guardian. 10:46 AT: ?? 10:46 HM: ∴ So think of how to guard your friends from Doom as you go along. I think it is vague enough to help. 10:46 HM: ∴ Since you can still come to a personal conclusion that will work for your own growth 10:46 AT: well 10:46 AT: i ccertainly dont want us to end up like the denizen 10:46 HM: ∴ so you can guard from doom, or guard doom itself. 10:47 AT: ??? how do you guard doom im... gonna have to think on that 10:47 HM: ∴ well 10:47 HM: ∴ lets use nyarla as an example. 10:48 HM: ∴ If Nyarla's fate is always to die, and he gets closer to it each time, but doesn't wish to die, would you guard him from it? I would think one would try. 10:48 AT: well, yes 10:48 HM: ∴ But if Nyarla's fate is always to die, and he wishes to end it, you can guard that fate. Seal the doom, so to speak. 10:48 AT: oh 10:48 AT: okay 10:48 AT: that makes sense thank you 10:49 AT: well i certainly plan on helping him get one last chance 10:49 HM: ∴ This is... the best comparison I can come up with. I know its bound to have a thousand interpretations, but maybe that's important. 10:49 HM: ∴ Ultimately, it will be what you can manage. 10:49 HM: ∴ So maybe my words won't help at all. 10:49 HM: ∴ We won't know until you do. 10:49 AT: i think they've helped a lot! 10:49 AT: thank you 10:50 AT: ill let you kno my own conclusion when i come to it 10:50 AT: about my class 10:50 HM: ∴ Don't rush it 10:50 HM: ∴ but don't be afraid to try things 10:50 AT: okay 10:50 AT: meira can i ask you for some advice? 10:51 AT: well, more than you've already given me haha 10:51 HM: ∴ That is part of what I'm here for... 10:51 AT: giving nyarla another chance... requires asking libby about his body 10:52 AT: serios mentioned a state meeting or a personal one and im 10:52 AT: not sure which would be appropiate as im also not sure if i can hold myself together enough for a state meeting.. 10:53 HM: ∴ I have had plans myself... 10:53 HM: ∴ He is... 10:53 HM: ∴ quite pathetic. 10:53 HM: ∴ It's disheartening. 10:54 AT: i wish i could argue against that 10:54 AT: but i cant and it hurts 10:54 HM: ∴ I have been thinking... 10:55 HM: ∴ Nyarla is failing to learn anything important regarding his personality and his role... 10:55 HM: ∴ I have been wondering about his land and what it would do for him. I don't think he could go with help, though. He would depend on others and fail to take blame where it is due, only glory. 10:56 AT: yes, he claimed doom was "right up his ally" 10:56 AT: actually 10:56 AT: that was where i was hoping to send him if i succeeded in reviving him 10:56 AT: at most i would only feel safe sending serios with him since we've acted in teams this whole time.. 10:57 HM: ∴ Serios has no need to learn Nyarla's lesson. 10:57 HM: ∴ If you send Nyarla, alone, he will be forced to realize he cannot make decisions on his own. He will reach out, reform bonds, reconnect. 10:57 AT: true 10:57 HM: ∴ He will humble himself in the name of success. 10:57 AT: i... would hope.. 10:57 AT: i dont think he should be in the archives anymore, ghost or no 10:57 HM: ∴ Lands are not so simple though. Success can mean different things. 10:58 AT: ?? 10:58 HM: ∴ You will see as you go through the game. 10:58 HM: ∴ How positive your Land actually is, despite how it may feel. 11:04 AT: oh 11:05 AT: mmm well i think the land is good for me 11:05 AT: the moles, having only one or two choices and even the denizen remind me of myself sorta 11:09 HM: ∴ Hm. 11:09 HM: ∴ Its good for you to think that way. 11:11 AT: well that's good 11:11 AT: i was beginning to question myself tbh 11:16 HM: ∴ That's good, though. Questioning yourself is how you get answers. 11:17 AT: well... yes. but i think there's bad questioning too 11:17 HM: ∴ When you fail to ask yourself "why" and "for what"... when we stop asking "is this what i want?", then we stagnate. Like Nyarla. 11:17 AT: haha 11:17 HM: ∴ Though yes, one can question themselves into immobility 11:19 AT: mmm i dont think i should be wanting.. to apologize.. to nyarla either... this is very conflicting but that's for lorrea i think.. 11:19 AT: speaking of she might contact you in a few minutes um 11:21 HM: ∴ That should be fine. 11:22 AT: okay 11:22 AT: thank you meira 11:22 AT: this helped a lot 11:22 HM: ∴ I'm glad! 11:23 AT: :) 11:23 AT: ill ttyl then? 11:23 HM: ∴ Yes. Be well. 11:23 AT: i will! 11:23 -- atypicalTyrant AT gave up trolling hermeticMonophobe HM at 23:23 -- Category:Meira Category:Aaisha